


Bed

by Diglossia



Series: 20_in_09 [1]
Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Jan/Juri fluff. A 20 in 09 fic. Prompt: Bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

Juri smiled fondly as he set his drumsticks down on the nightstand in the room he'd been sharing with Jan lately. Jan was asleep, wrapped up in Juri's thick blankets, looking sweetly adorable as he breathed softly in and out. Juri pulled his shoes and socks off, tossing them to the side of the bed as he watched Jan sleep. He really was the most lovable little boyfriend with his energy and his constant talking. Juri didn't need to talk quite as much as the DJ did but listening to him was never a difficult task, not when his voice was so sweet, tinged with that little bit of mischievousness that he never seemed to put to rest. To say Juri liked Jan would be to hardly begin to tap his emotions for the other man.

He turned around to pull his shirt off, only to hear a rustle of sheets behind him. Juri turned back, his shirt trapped in his hands around his shoulders, to see Jan sit up sleepily. Juri smiled and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off.

"Go back to sleep," Juri whispered. He paused, his brow furrowed, recognizing the shirt Jan was wearing. It was far too big for the small DJ and Juri realized it was his own.

Jan sniffed and rubbed his nose, not quite hiding the wet smudge of a tear from his right eye.

"Oh, love, you should have told me you were lonely," Juri said, abandoning his efforts to get changed. He sat down on the side of the bed and pulled Jan into his lap, wrapping his arms around his tiny boyfriend.

"You were busy recording and I was already done," Jan said softly, barely above a whisper. He laid his cheek on Juri's chest, leaning into the taller drummer. Juri kissed the top of Jan's head as he stroked small circles on Jan's wrist with his thumb.

"You could have stayed and watched," Juri murmured as he stroked down Jan's side.

"I got tired."

Juri smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Then you should get some sleep, shouldn't you?" Juri said. He fluffed the pillow next to them and pushed Jan off his lap, wrapping his left arm behind Jan's back, Juri's big hand resting between Jan's shoulders. Jan gave him a goofy grin and breathed out slowly, happily. Juri kissed Jan's nose and tucked Jan's head under his chin, settling in for the night.

"Juri?" Jan asked quietly a moment later.

"Hmm?" Juri hummed, well on his way to sleep. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm warm," Jan whispered, his palm on Juri's chest. "I just- wanted to say thank you."

Juri frowned.

"What for?" he asked, opening his eyes to look down at Jan huddled against him. Jan blushed, the red of his cheeks a sweet contrast against his big, blue eyes.

"For letting me love you."

Juri grinned, closing his eyes as he pulled Jan closer. Juri fell asleep smiling, counting the days until he would tell Jan that he, Juri Ibo Kaya Schewe, loved him, too.


End file.
